Asking For It
by Acid Burn Blush
Summary: AU. James broke her heart, so she fled the wizarding world and the UK completely and now five years later, he finds her again. A rising model who has to juggle everything perfectly without him strutting into her life. Will he be able to get her back?
1. Was she asking for it?

**DISCALIMER: I OWN FUCKING NOTHING! **

**Prologue.**

Lily rested her head against the window of the flying plane. She had cried so much that she was sure nothing would come if she were to break down again, so now she let the sky cry for her.

Her heart was broken , shattered and now it felt shriveled inside of her, a shadow of what it once was and once held.

Love.

But now she felt her entire world stained in pain and hate and she couldn't help but relive every moment that brought her to such a state.

_Flashback_

_Lily was glowing as she ran up the steps to her boyfriends flat. She had a bottle of wine in her hand and a nervous smile on her face._

_She loved her boyfriend, but had yet to tell him. She knew she should and it seemed that now she had no choice. She smiled again as she walked up the stairs._

_James Potter, her Hogwarts sweetheart, the love of her life. They're relationship was quite a surprise, she was chubby and nerdy while he was popular and sinfully handsome, but people got used to it. And if they didn't she didn't notice ._

_She took out her key and opened the door. She walked in and stopped to pick up his cloak that had fallen on the floor._

_She walked in a little more and noticed his tie on the floor. Laughing slightly she picked it up and walked into the living room where she saw something strange, His shirt was on the floor and so was another._

_It was a woman's shirt._

_Lily burrowed her eyebrows and tried to think of a rationale explanation she followed the few articles of clothing, which consisted of James' favorite pair of jeans, and a small red skirt, black heels and his dragon hide boots._

_Gulping down a lump in her throat, she gripped the doorknob to James' bedroom. She heard unmistakable sounds through the door and attacking her very will to live, but she had to see for herself if her worst nightmare had come true._

_It had._

_James was naked on his back while a very naked woman rode him in pleasure. They were both moaning loudly and Lily saw her best-friends familiar blond hair. Her gorgeous pure-blood best friend that she had so often poured her heart out to._

_She felt like someone was drowning her, and she was dying fast enough._

_Taking a rattled breath lily tried to think of what to do, she felt her cheeks become wet salty tears that tasted bitter on her tongue._

_There was a loud crash and lily vaguely noticed that her grip had become loose around the wine bottle she brought for James._

_Waking up she realized it was too much and she fled the room, still letting the silent tears mar her face._

_She ran._

_She suddenly foudn herself inside her car, still crying and unable to stop. She stared ahead and blankly let everything wash over her like an angry tide_

_She sensed something and looked up to see him standing there staring at her with guilt flowing out of his every pore. She couldnt take it so she turned on her car and drove it a fast as she could down the road._

_She went to the place that she had visited only earlier that day. She blindly groped the door and stumbled into the small waiting room of the Women's Clinic. The receptionist saw her and immediatly rushed to her side. _

_"Miss, are you all right?" the woman asked but lily began sobbing. _

_" I have to get rid of it, I have to .. right now" Lily exclaimed still sobbing. It took quite a while but she managed to calm down. She spoke with the doctor and he told her that she would have to come back when she was mentally stable. _

_Lily then turned to the door and stumbled out clutching her stomach and at a loss of what to do._

_Then she felt someone grab her shoulder she looke up to see him and she wrenched out of his touch._

_"Lily, please, Im sorry let me explain" he pleaded._

_"No, its done. I'm going to leave right now and you are not going to follow me" she said hoarsely._

_"But lily wait..." he trailed off as he noticed a sign on the window of the building._

_" what were you doing here?" he demanded with fear in his voice. Lily tunred to his line of vision and saw the same sign. Making up her mind she silently apologized to her baby._

_"Ridding myself of the last of you" she said in a voice that sent chills through his body. She went into her car leaving James in a state of shock._

_End flashback._

Lily unconsciously rubbed her stomach, It was slightly pudgy, but then again it always had been.

She knew something like that would happen. Deep down she had always known that she wasn't good enough for him.

It still didn't lessen the pain, if anything it intensified it. She was a fool, now she led him to believe that she had killed the one thing that would link them forever, he would never want anything to do with her again.

It was that obvious when he had left her alone after that. She was partly grateful for it. She couldn't stay in London. She had to get away.

So she sold everything she owned, except her wand and a locket that her sister had given her.

It took her two days, she went to Gringotts and converted all of her money into American muggle money. Luckily she seemed to make a large sum of money with all of her belongings. She went to muggle London and bought a few outfits, just enough to fill a single suitcase.

She sent an own to her parents and to her sister to let them know she was going away for a while and she would contact them as soon as she could.

Now she was on a plane, destined for JFK airport.

She was 18 years old and she was leaving everything she loved, everything she knew, she was disappearing from the only world that accepted her and she was blindly going into something she couldn't control.

The only thing that was left of her past was growing inside of her, and she wasn't even sure if she could keep that.

**Please review.**


	2. Be a model or just look like one

**Muahahahhaha another chapter**

**once again I do not own anything**

Five years later.

23 year old James Potter walked away from another fling.

He was of course one of the most eligible bachelors in Wizard England at the moment, ever since Sirius Black, his best friend had publically announced his relationship with James' other best friend Remus Lupin.

James wasn't looking from commitment, the only thing he wanted from these women was their bodies, not their hearts or their minds.

He had already surrendered his heart once, and that girl still had a tight clutch on it, from wherever she disappeared to.

No James was not going to think about that again.

Pushing the door to Sirius and Remus's flat open he sauntered in and helped himself to the coffee counter.

"Oh yes Prongs please, help yourself to my coffee" Remus said sarcastically as he walked into the room.

"Thanks mate" James replied ignoring his friend's tone. Remus rolled his eyes and poured himself another cup. They sat on the couch as Remus read the daily Prophet and James stared off into space, as usual.

Suddenly something caught James' eye. He leaned closer to the coffee table and saw a picture of a beach and sunset. It was quite beautiful and underneath it said California in pretty script. He looked through more of the brochure and saw various beachy places.

"What's this for?" he asked Remus who was busy staring at a sleepy Sirius who came into the kitchen to drink some milk wearing only his boxers.

"Huh' Remus replied before looking at the small brochure in James' hand.

"Oh, Padfoot and I thought it would be a good idea to have us all go on a vacation" Remus said going back to his newspaper.

"Thanks Moony, but I don't fancy gay cruises" James said smirking.

"Its not a gay cruise you git, It's a vacation" He replied kicking James.

" Why here?" James asked.

"Well... I don't know really... it was Sirius' idea, but we're leaving in two days, just to let you know" Remus said casually. James' eyed nearly popped out.

"What two days? For how long? I've got things to do you know" he said in an offended tone.

"Like what? More bimbos, they've got plenty of those in America. Besides, quidditch season doesn't even start for another two months you'll be fine" Remus replied.

James sighed in defeat, leave it to Remus to know everything.

"Well, I guess I better go home and pack" he said disappearing with a crack.

Sirius popped his head out of the bedroom door and looked around suspiciously.

"Is he gone?' Sirius asked quietly.

"Yes luv, and yes I did tell him about the trip and No I didn't tell him about the other thing" Remus said.

"Good" Sirius said plopping down where James was sitting in all his naked glory.

"Accio muggle magazine" he muttered waving his hand and ignoring Remus's hungry stare.

"I cant believe it" Sirius said looking at the magazine.

"Me neither, She looks gorgeous, worlds away from what she was at school." Remus replied crawling over to Sirius's naked form.

"I wonder how James will react when we find her. Think he'll recognize her?" Sirius asked laughing slightly.

"Mmm" was Remus' only reply as he buried his nose in Sirius' shaggy hair. And peeking at the magazine once more.

On the cover, just under the word Vogue written in big white letters was a gorgeous woman

She was standing with her arms crossed staring out from it with a defiant stare. She was wearing a tight black dress and a large red belt. Her creamy pale skin glowed in contrast to the black cloth that clung to her slim yet curvy form and Her signature auburn hair laid in silky waves with her dark side swept bangs framing her face perfectly.

Her lips were pink and glossy in a small pout and one of her eyebrows were raised. Anyone who looked at the picture would not recognize their old classmate.

However one thing never changed. Her eyes were still the intense emerald green they had been her whole life except now they were lined in long thick lashes.

On the cover was Lily Evans

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**By the way thanks to my first reviewer, You're the reason I put this chapter up, so if you people want more you have to review!**


	3. Everytime that I stare into the Sun

**Hahaha You guys have had to wait sooooo long for this chapter...**

**dude I was on a fucking roll today...**

'Today is turning out to be a very bad day.' Lily Evans thought as she nearly ran headfirst into an elderly woman.

So far she had woken up late, very late. Her cell phone battery was dying and she spilled her latte on one of her favorite and expensive shirts.

"Lily where on earth have you been?" Travis Marshall exclaimed.

Travis was her support in the modeling industry. He was also her agent, walking coach and sometimes personal stylist.

All in all he was her gay best friend

He ran over to her and took her coffee out of her hand.

"Not now Lily we have to get you into makeup" he said cutting her off from asking for her coffee back.

'No... today is not a very good day' she thought once again when they started poking and prodding her while pulling her hair into a complicated hairdo.

* * *

O.O

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus awkwardly walked through the airport rubbing their backsides.

"Remind me again why we decided to travel here the muggle way" James muttered stretching his leg out.

"It was Padfoot's idea" Remus muttered.

"Hey its not my fault, I thought they would let me fly it. If I was doing it we'd be here in half the time" Sirius grumbled as they kept walking.

Remus and James shared a scared glance at the prospect of Sirius operating heavy machinery.

"Where are we staying again?"James asked playing with the miniature trunk in the pocket of his muggle jacket.

"The Magic Castle Hotel" Sirius replied excitedly.

"What? I thought we were staying at a muggle hotel?"James asked with confusion woven through his tone.

"It is a muggle hotel" Sirius said happily.

"You just chose it cause of the name didn't you?" Remus asked narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. Sirius nodded sheepishly.

"We better not be staying in a dump that all I have to say" James said

"Its in Hollywood!" Sirius said trying to redeem himself.

"Come on we should go get a cab" Remus said dragging his friends out of the airport.

"Hey there's one" Sirius said pointing to a cab. The cab driver looked friendly enough so they climbed in.

"Where to boys?" The driver said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Umm the Magic Castle Hotel" Remus said uncertainly. The driver nodded and sped off

* * *

-.-

* * *

"Come on Lily work it love,...-click- yes, -click- yes ...-click- more!-click- ...come on-click-... love it-click- ...yes-click- ... yes -click-... oh yes-click- ... I love it-click-... more to your right-click-... YES-click- ...Oh perfect-click-click-... No!-snap-...LEFT!-click-... yes-click- ... ohhh that's wonderful-click-... uh huh-click-... come on-click- ...chin a little up... yes-click-... glare into the camera...-click-... OK THAT'S A WRAP!" yelled the photographer and Lily had never been more grateful.

Standing up in her 7 inch electric purple heels and letting Travis guide her she went over to wardrobe to get changed.

"You did great Lily, those are going to be gold. Now don't forget that tomorrow you have your Victoria Secret shoot. Come to think of it, I think its best if I come and personally wake you up. And next week we leave for New York fashion week, make sure you take care of everything" Travis said unzipping her dress.

"Whatever" she said taking a large breath and rubbing her ribs.

"Is this all I have for today?

" Lily asked stepping out of her heels carefully. Travis checked his small electronic planner and nodded.

"Good because I've made plans" Lily said smiling.

* * *

O.o

* * *

"Please tell me you got two rooms" James said as they stood outside a beautiful hotel and many blond girls in small bikinis walked by.

"Of course I did... I don't want any dirty girls near my Remus" Sirius said wrapping his arms around Remus to prove his point causing the werewolf to laugh.

"Yes well... lets check in so Prongs can exercise his charm" Remus said trudging up the steps.

"Hey! my charm is impeccable" James exclaimed but he noticed that his best friends had left him standing there alone. He sent another appreciative look to a brunette girl who was eyeing him and followed his friends.

"And they say muggles don't know about magic" Sirius muttered as they walked into the pretty hotel.

* * *

o.o

* * *

" Some boys Kiss me Some boys hug me, I think they're ok !" Lily and Travis sang loudly as they sped down the freeway in Lily's car.

" If they don't give me Proper Credit I just walk away!" Travis yelled into his imaginary microphone.

"They can Beg and they can Plead but they cant see the Light!" lily sang

"That's right" Travis added.

"Cause the boy with the cold hard cash is..."

"Always Mr. Right!" they yelled in unison

"Cause we are Living in a material World and I am a Material Girl"echoed through the car.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Travis asked turning the music down suddenly.

"Hahah the beach at night with food" lily replied merging through the lanes.

"The beach? Again? Come on Lily you go there all the time! You live there! Lets check out that hot new club in Santa Monica!" Travis said excitedly.

"Come on Trav, I'm late to practically all of my photo shoots, I can't very well be late AND hung over, I wont have a bloody career" she exclaimed laughing.

"Ugh fine then we'll have go to Spago, again" Travis said dramatically.

"Well If you insist, since your wild fantasies about the head chef wont sustain you" Lily chuckled getting off the freeway.

"Ugh whatever Lily, One of these days we are going to get you laid" Travis said rolling his eyes. Lily rolled her eyes in response.

"Good thing that photographer didn't go over board, Im almost late" lily muttered as she sped down the road.

"Lily, you're always late" Travis said with mock pity earning himself a glare.

* * *

o.O

* * *

"Get ready Prongs, Moony made reservations for dinner" Sirius said as he strutted into his best friend's hotel room that happened to be next to theirs.

"All right" muttered James as he tried to wiggle the buttons of the remote control.

"No prongs you do it like this" Sirius said wrenching the remote away and smacking hard against the table. The tv suddenly sprang on startling the grown wizards.

"wicked" they both muttered as they became immersed in the television.

. An hour later.

Sirius and James had yet to move from their positions and their eyes seemed permanently fixed on the television.

Well that's how Remus found them when he came into the room. He looked on the t.v. and saw a cartoon mouse dancing next to a milk carton that had legs and arms with a smiley face drawn on it.

Remus shuddered and turned to his two best friends who were supposed to be getting ready.

"Prongs... Padfoot!" he yelled causing them to yell and fall the floor. They got up and saw Remus laughing hysterically, Sirius and James exchanged a glance and suddenly tackled Remus to the floor.

"Oww you gits! hey you're supposed to be getting spiffed, we have reservations in an hour." Remus exclaimed.

All three of them scrambled to get up and Sirius ran into his bedroom with Remus chasing after him.

"Hey" James called after Remus before he reached the door.

"What?" Remus asked turning.

"Where are we going anyway?" James asked.

"Oh, I heard of a really great place called Spago, I wanted to see if what I heard was true" he replied walking out of the room so James could get dressed.

Lily sipped her red wine and slightly adjusted her pearl white dress.

Now that she was becoming well known, she had to look impeccable wherever she went.

But right now, her best friend was making eyes with one of the waiters and she took the time to stare off, she had a strange feeling all day. She couldn't place it.

Something was off.

It was quiet, well not really, they were in a popular restaurant so naturaly there was noise everywhere, but the particular noises that she was accustomed to seemed absent. She looked to the empty seats on the sides of the table and nearly choked on her own spit.

"Where did they go?" Lily said in a strangled whisper.

"Who?' Travis said distractedly but he too caught on when he noticed the empty seats where two five year olds had been sitting moments before.

"Where did they go?" he exclaimed .

"That's what I'm asking you!" Lily said frantically.

"Well they cant have gone far, the hostess at the front door would have noticed two five year olds leaving!" he said looking around and under the table just to be sure.

"Oh gods I'm a horrible mother!" Lily exclaimed getting up to search for her children.

* * *

**O.o... yeah, I did consider ending it here.

* * *

**

"I have to use the loo" James said getting up from their table and walking off.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"I hope Lily takes him back, even though he was a right bastard to her I hate him like this" Sirius said sipping his wine.

"She will luv, they loved each other so much, even if they didn't see it. Prongs just has to work hard. But I know he can do it" Remus said staring into his lover's eyes.

They were suddenly distracted by a head of black hair bobbing next to their table.

Suddenly a little girl climbed into James' empty chair and sat down. Letting her silky black hair sway. She was wearing a pretty little purple dress with purple bows in her hair.

"I'm lost" she announced staring at the two wizards with her large aqua green eyes.

"Hello Lost I'm Sirius" Sirius said playfully. The little girl looked confused for a moment.

"No that's not what I meant. My name is Violet" she exclaimed smiling.

"Hello Violet can we help you with something?" Remus asked politely.

"I can't find my mommy or my brother or my uncle. We were just playing hide and seek and now Im lost" she said her large eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find them"Sirius exclaimed proudly.

"But what if we cant, what if they left me?" She said with her lip quivering.

"No one would ever dare leaving a pretty girl like you, I bet your mommy, brother and uncle are looking for you right now" Remus said smiling. He really didn't want to deal with a crying little girl.

That seemed to help and she reached across the table to grab James' small glass of water. Before Sirius and Remus could stop her she started drinking. She set it down again and looked up.

'Mommy!" she suddenly yelled excitedly as she jumped off her chair.

Sirius and Remus turned to see the little engulfed in a sea of dark red hair. The woman looked up causing Remus and Sirius to simultaneously gasp.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Um ... vacation" Sirius offered with a shrug.

* * *

O.-

* * *

James walked into the men's room after wandering around half the restaurant looking for it. He walked up to the urinal stalls and relieved himself of all the wine he drank. Zipping up his pants again he heard a small sniff.

He looked around and saw a small little boy with his head bent down fiddling around with his trousers.

"Hey there, can I help you with something?" James asked after he washed his hands.

"No. I can do it" the little boy declared. Apparently he did because in seconds he looked up at James with a triumphant smile.

James gasped in shock and took a couple steps back. He was looking at a miniature version of himself. The little boy had jet black untamable hair, round wire thin glasses, slightly tanned skin and he even had his nose and mouth on a smaller scale. The only thing different were the kid's eyes.

They were a dark emerald green that James had only seen on one other person. James suddenly had the feeling that there was more to this boy, a lot more.

"What's your name?" he asked anxiously anticipating the answer.

"Harry" the little boy said.

Harry. That was the name of James' childhood pet kneazle.

"Just Harry?" James asked kneeling down so he could be eye level with the boy.

"Harry Evans" Harry said.

"How old are you?" James asked feeling his palms begin to sweat.

"I just turned five in July" Harry said proudly holding out his outstretched hand.

James felt like he was hyperventilating. He didn't know what to think anymore. He was almost positive that this boy was his son and he was ready to barf.

"Can you take me back to my mommy?"Harry asked suddenly. James looked at him and smiled earning himself a smile as well.

"Well you have to tell me what your mommy looks like." James said picking the little boy up and resting him on his hip.

"Well, She had really long hair that's that color" harry said pointing to a dark crimson vase in the corner. James nodded and opened the door.

"And she's got green eyes like me" Harry said pointing to his face and widening his eyes as big as they to get. James nodded again laughing.

"And she's really big, not as big as you though " harry said looking at the distance between the ground and himself.

James briefly pictured lily as a large woman with big hips and a jolly expression.

'She isn't Molly Weasley' he thought scolding himself

"So where is your daddy?" James asked, wondering if Lily had gotten married.

"He's right here" Harry said pointing to his chest.

"In your heart?" James asked saddened slightly.

"No... he's in here... but I cant ever open it..." harry said fiddling around with a thick silver chain around his neck. He brought out a silver locket in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Hmm let me see if I can help you"James said gently taking the locket out of the small hand. He sensed a small locking charm on it. Charms, that was lily's best subject. James thought a reverse charm and used a small amount of wand less magic to open it.

Harry gasped dramatically.

"You opened it" harry stated happily taking it and looking inside. He looked confused for a moment and looked back at James with an adorably confused face.

"It's a picture of you" Harry said looking down at the locket again.

"Indeed it is" James said laughing slightly looking down at a picture of his seventeen year old self.

He really did feel like he was going to be sick.

* * *

0.-

* * *

Lily sat across from the last two people she ever thought she would see again, let alone in the same restaurant as her, while her daughter sat in her lap.

What was weirder was them staring lovingly at each other.

"Lily I have to say that you look absolutely radiant, you have grown into a beautiful young woman" Sirius said.

"This coming from the same person who called me Sleazy Greasy Lily and stuck unstoppable chewable gum in my hair." Lily said raising a delicate eyebrow at him.

"That was so long, we were children" Sirius said waving his hand.

"We were seventeen" Lily said dully.

"So what have you been up to Lily its been a long time" Remus said changing the subject.

"I'm a model" Lily replied quickly.

"Look Im sorry but I really have to find my son" lily said picking up violet and setting her on the ground and standing up.

"You have a son!" they exclaimed.

"Um.. Yeah.. I have to go" Lily said turning to where she set her daughter and find her gone again. Sighing in frustration she rubbed her temples and tried her luck with one direction.

* * *

0.0

* * *

Violet heard her brother's voice in her head.

_Vi... I think I found Daddy! Hurry come quick..._

_Where are you harry? _

_Umm I can see a big thinggy with flowers._

_Ohh! I see it..._

Violet cut off the connection and ran for the colorful flower arrangement turning the corner.

She saw her brother in the arms of a tall man that looked like her brother a lot.

"Harry" she screamed happily running for her twin.

"Violet!" he yelled in return squirming to get out of James' embrace.

James set him down and stared in shock at the black haired girl. She was definitely Harry's sister they looked nearly identical.

"Hello who are you?" he asked kneeling down so he was eye level with the two children.

"I'm Violet, Harry's twin" the little girl declared proudly.

He looked at her small delicate face. Now that he looked at her, she resembled Lily a lot more than him. Except, unlike Harry, Violet didn't have her mother's eyes. Her eyes where more of an aqua green than an emerald green. Kinda of how James' eyes were hazel blue. Changing from brown to blue depending on what he was wearing.

His heart clenched when he saw the two children hug tightly then stare at him expectantly.

"Mommy is that way, can you take us?" Violet asked.

"Sure" he said picking them up again with ease and resting one kid on each hip.

He followed Violets directions and desperately tried to shake off the astounding amount of nervousness that racked through him with each step.

* * *

0.o

* * *

Lily let out an exasperated sigh. She really did need to teach those children not to run off.

Turning the corner she found herself face to face with Remus and Sirius again who were looking at her with sympathy. She nearly growled in frustration and was about to stalk off when she noticed a slight change in their faces.

They looked shocked and they weren't looking at her, they were looking behind her.

"MOMMY" she heard the unmistakable voices of her children shout. Curious she turned around and nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she saw.

Standing there, holding her children in each arm was James Potter.

James Potter, the love of her life, her Hogwarts sweetheart, the bane of her existence, the man who cheated on her with her best friend, the man who shattered her heart and left her with nothing but the two smiling children clutched in his arms.

James potter.

She always knew that her son looked like him, but seeing them together was astonishing.

'Today is really not my day' Lily thought before everything went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to all my reviewers... you guys keep me going. _wipes imaginary tear_**

**hahaha but yeah man... i was sooo on a roll today.. and hopefully it'll roll into tomorrow**

**ohh yeah and discalimer to Material Girl by Madonna, those lyrics aren't mine... and Spago and Magic Castle hotel are very real places in Los Angeles. **


	4. Was she asking Nice?

**Here's a little background. It not a lot. but yeah...**

_five years ago_

_Lily walked off the plane and pulled her coat tightly around her. _

_Slowly walking through the bustling airport, Lily searched for the nearest payphone. _

_She brought out the small bag that she held her money in and she got out the right amount of change that she needed._

_With a shaking hand, lily brought out a slip of parchment that had numbers written in black quill ink._

_She dialed the numbers into the phone and waited nervously as it rang. _

_"Hello" said a woman's voice in Lily's ear. _

_"Um hi may I please speak with Dominick Spuralichi ?" lily asked hesitantly. _

_"Who may I ask is speaking?" said the woman in a slightly snobbish voice. _

_"His cousin, Lily Evans" lily replied looking behind her to make sure no one was there. _

_"Oh Lily! I had no idea it was you! Don't worry I'll get him right now" The woman said helpfully. _

_Lily thanked her lucky stars that her cousin's wife remembered her from their wedding. _

_"Hello? Lily?" said a deep male voice on the other end. _

_"Umm hi Dominick, I'm really sorry to do this to you but I'm in New York right now and I don't know anywhere else I can stay"Lily said embarrassed. _

_"Where are you? I'm going to pick you up right now, you can stay with us" he stated leaving no room for argument. _

_"I'm at JFK airport" lily said glancing at the large sign above her. _

_"Ok I'll be there in ten minutes, don't move and be careful" he said in a hurried rush. _

_"Thanks Dominick" lily said gratefully._

_"no problem Lils, see you in a few" he said before she heard a click. _

_Hanging up the phone Lily let out a relieved sigh. She sat in one of the blue plastic chairs and waited for her cousin to come get her. _

_'I've really done it. I'm really gone' she thought before smiling uncontrollably. _

**Ehhh its short I know... But please review anyway!**


	5. Everytime that I sell myself to you

James couldn't think.

Standing right in front of him was the girl who plagued his dreams since he was sixteen.

Well she was no longer a girl... she was a woman.

A drop dead gorgeous woman who was standing right in front of him wearing a tight white dress that clung to her womanly curves and sent his imagination reeling.

He had always thought Lily was pretty. Even in school when other kids, including himself, picked on her.

'I am such a fool' he thought and then she suddenly closed her eyes and went limp. Luckily Sirius was standing behind her so he caught her before she could fall.

"Mommy!" the two children in his arms cried in unison. He looked to their faces to see that they were both about to cry. He hugged them tighter and ran to where Lily laid with Remus trying to revive her.

"Ennervate" Remus muttered waving his hand quickly over Lily's eyes.

Lily's Eyes popped open and she sat up with a gasp. Harry and Violet ran over to her and tackled her in a hug.

She wrapped her long arms around them and hugged them close to her.

"You two are never to leave my sight again!" she muttered sternly.

"Mommy, that man over there opened my locket for me. There was a picture of him in it" Harry said pointing to James who was standing closer to her.

"Come on darlings we should head home now" Lily said standing up.

"But we haven't had dinner!" Violet said rubbing her small tummy.

"How about we take our food to go and we have a picnic on the beach" Lily said. The two children thought over it and smiled excitedly.

"There you are Lily! I came to tell you that I'm going to be busy after 8:30 but don't worry I'll still come and wake you up tomorrow" Travis said walking over to her while stuffing a folded napkin in his back pocket.

Lily gave him a dead stare.

"And where the bloody hell have you been?" lily asked in a low tone as he hugged her.

"Getting the waiter's number. Who are they?" Travis asked motioning to the three wizards standing to her right, Remus and Sirius looked curious and slightly disappointed while James looked livid.

"Uhhm old friends of mine" lily said quickly.

"Oh ok. Well I have to go honey, bye" he said kissing her on the cheek and ruffling harry's hair. Violet had taken refuge in James arms because she too had a locket that she couldn't open.

Lily sighed heavily and picked harry up into her arms. She turned to the three men who were all staring at her.

"Guess you'll be wanting answers" she stated looking directly at James who was staring back at her.

"Yes, that would be a start" he said trying to control his emotions.

"Well, I have to get these kids home so...and I have work tomorrow why don't you tell me where you are staying so I can contact you" she said looking at all of them.

"Uhh sure we're staying at Magic Castle Hotel" Remus replied. Lily's lip twitched up briefly before setting back into a neutral line.

"How did you get here?" she asked business like.

"In a cab" Sirius said helpfully.

"Ok then, I'll drive you" Lily said turning to one of the nearest waiters and arranging to have their food boxed and ready to go.

O.o.

Cramming into Lily's silver Mercedes and shoving the bags of food in the trunk. James sat in the passengers seat, much to Lily's annoyance.

After everyone was buckled in, Lily sped down the roads at great speed, it took her about 10 minutes to get back to Hollywood. She glanced over at James to see him with a look of excitement on his face like he always had when she drove him.

She checked the backseat in her rear view, Her children were playing with each other's hands and Sirius had his face glued to the window like a dog. Poor Remus looked a bit peaky so she slowed down a bit.

"Where exactly do you live lily?" Remus asked.

"MALIBU" the children cried out in unison before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Where the bloody hell is that?" James asked looking at her.

"By the ocean" she said avoiding his stare.

Finally reaching her destination, Lily slowed her car to a halt and parked on the street in front of the hotel.

"Here, this is my contact information. Just incase" lily said giving James a small card.

He nodded and turned around to wave at Harry and Violet who blew kisses at him before he stepped out of the car.

"Bye Lily" Remus said before helping Sirius climb out of the car.

Lily watched them walk up the steps and sighed heavily before she sped off.


	6. I will tear the petals off of you

James woke up with a start.

He had a dream about Lily again and he had to take care of his 'problem'.

Feeling an extra weight in the bed James turned to see strawberry blond hair peaking out through the bed covers.

Suddenly he remembered last night very well.

He found the hotel bar and drank himself into a stupor.

'Why wouldn't I?' he asked himself.

'I found out that I have two children and my ex- girlfriend, who I still love, is a fucking gorgeous model who hates me with a passion' he added with a heavy sigh rubbing his temples.

He found himself another tool who gladly offered herself up to relieve all of his tension.

But now it was time for her to leave.

Shaking the girl's naked shoulder, she opened a beady pale green eye and looked at James. He mentally kicked himself for even touching this girl when the mother of his children is about twenty times more beautiful.

"Hi" the girl giggled dumbly. James rolled his eyes and started collecting the articles of cheap clothing off the floor.

"You should leave now" James said coldly as he shoved the clothes at the delirious girl while slowly leading her to the door. She looked completely confused as he shut the door in her face.

After taking a shower and ordering coffee James heard the phone in the corner ring loudly.

Picking it up just like Remus showed him he put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said uncertainly.

"Hi... uh is this ummm ...James Potter?" Someone said loudly.

"Yes it is" he replied. He could hear a lot of noise in a the background and a french man yelling.

"Hi I'm Travis, Lily's agent, (WORK IT LEELEE!) she wanted me to schedule a meeting with you later(MOORE!) after her photo shoot around (YES MAKE LOVE TO ZE CAMERRA!) umm I'd say four. (CAN WE GET 'ER IN ANOZER BRRA)She said she was going to pick you up (YES)and together(YES) you would(OHH IM GOING TO HAVE AN ORGAZIM) go get the kids from preschool.(BEAUTIFUL) So just giving you the heads up(GET ME A FUCKING CIGARETTE)" the flamboyant voice said.

"Um okay" Jaems said trying not to picture what lily was doing.

"Great, She'll probably(MORE LIGHT ON HER BOOZIM) call you when she's on her way" he said

"Thank you" james said and the line went dead.

'What did I get myself into?' james thought as he went ot get dressed

**-.- PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be your bestfriend**


	7. If she was asking For it

_Five years ago_

_Lily sat on that plastic chair for what seemed like hours until her cousin ran through the doors searching looking around wildly. He was out of breath and looked relieved when he saw her sitting there staring at him with wide eyes. _

_"Oh lily thank god you're still here" he said rushing over to her. _

_"Where else would I go?" she asked hugging him. _

_"I don't know. But hey I parked illegally so we should hurry do you have all your things?" he asked. _

_"Yes is here" she said motioning to her suitcase. _

_They walked outside and he bought out his umbrella before grabbing her arm and running her to the car under the pouring rain. _

_Once they were inside his car he tossed her suitcase in the back seat and drove off , expertly weaved through New York traffic. _

_"Im sorry for intruding on you like this Dominick" Lily said _

_"Nonsense Lily we'd love to help you, Genevieve is ecstatic, you're the only one from my side of the family that she can stand" he said causing lily to smile. _

_"And between you and me ... that goes for me too" he said cracking a smile causing lily to laugh. _

_"How is Genevieve, I've missed her" Lily asked. _

_"She's doing wonderfully, she's a fashion designer now" he said proudly. _

_"That's wonderful, what kinds of things does she make?" Lily asked intrigued. _

_"Mmm I don't know really. A lot of dresses. I don't really look, I just let her be because it makes her happy" he said smiling. Lily smiled in content. _

_She needed someone like that. That would care for her no matter what. Well that's what she thought she had with James until he blew that right out of her head. _

_The car suddenly came to a hault in front of a very nice building. Parking the car and getting his umbrella out Dominick ran around and let her out while grabbing her suitcase. _

_He tipped the doorman and walked her in. _

_"We're on the 15th floor" he said when they got in the elevator. They reached the fifteenth floor and lily stepped out of the elevator to find only two doors. _

_"We share the floor with another married couple. They're quiet and rarely cause trouble" he said going to the nearest door and fumbling with his keys for a bit. _

_They walked In and lily bit her tongue from gasping out loud _

_Before she could get a good look around she was tackled in a hug_.

_Genevieve was a tall statuesqe woman with long dark brown hari and periwinkle blue eyes. She was gorgeous to say the least. _

_"Lily you gotten so tall and you've grown into such a beautiful young woman!" her cousin in law exclaimed happily. Lily blushed and muttered a thanks_

_Her cousin's wife was way to nice. _

_"Have you ever considered modeling?" She asked seriously, causing lily's head to spin and world to change. _

**eh eh you know you wanna review!**


	8. Rose Red I'll make you tell the truth

**Sorry this update took longer... I actually had to go to school today hahah**

Lily slouched elegantly against the wall. She was wearing a lacy green bra and matching panties with big stilettoes.

She was cold but she didnt show it, instead she gave the camera her 'seductive' look. Lily didn't really know what about her look was seductive exactly because she was actually trying to glare condescendingly.

The photographer seemed to like it so that's all that mattered.

Blinking a little, her hand twitched to rub her itching eye but she knew better than to mess up her makeup.

Steve would kill her if she messed up his "work of art" that took nearly two hours and her sore arse.

She actually liked this photographer. He was funny and french, so naturally the photo shoot was impeccable but he still managed to find things to scream about.

They brought in some other models who were all casually standing around.

Albeit, they were all in lingerie but that was fashion.

The funny french photographed positioned them, then repositioned them several times before he started taking pictures again as he barked orders at them.

"I swear im going to kill him" a tall dark skinned model to lily's left said quietly through clenched teeth when he ordered her to look sexy.

After about thirty more positions the photographer let them go. Lily sauntered back to Travis who was arguing with the phone. As usual.

"What do you mean it's been rescheduled?" he shouted.

"She's a very busy model! Her next two months are completely booked, she's already going to have to give up sleeping and even then..." he said angrily.

"Yes I know what a big deal this shoot is" he said irritated.

"Yes of course this would help her career skyrocket" he said mockingly.

"Fine I'll work something out" he sighed and screamed like a little girl when he saw her standing there.

"Jeeze Lily scare me to death" he said brushing off his designer jacket.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So what was that about?" she asked finally since it didn't seem like he was going to tell her.

"Ohh, you're next Vogue spread has been rescheduled, We're going to have to somehow get you from your fashion show in Paris to the photo shoot in Japan in a time interval of ten minutes" he sighed grabbing his styled hair in frustration.

"We'll figure something out, did you do my favor?" she asked leading him to the changing area.

"Yes I called Jack or whatever his name is and told him you'd pick him up" Travis replied helping her with her clothes.

"Good" lily said sighing heavily.

"By the way there is a makeup line opening today and there is going to be a party. You should really be there but I can't go because I've got to meet with the editors of Jane magazine. Maybe you should take that Jason dude" Travis said rasing his sculpted eyebrow at her.

"It's James. And no I wouldn't tale him. Where is the party going to be?" Lily asked

"I'll give you the information right now. It starts at 8" Travis said as he dug in his bag while lily got the proper tools to remove her heavy makeup.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Ummm.. 4:30" he said.

"I've got to go! Daycare ends at 5:00!" she exclaimed jumping out of her chair and grabbing her stuff.

"Take a date!" He yelled as she ran out.

O.O

Lily raced down the streets of Holly wood in her car as fast as the traffic would allow.

"Come on Potter pick up your phone!" she growled into the ringing tone.

"Hello" he answered uncertainly.

"Be outside in five minutes" she ordered before hanging up the phone.

Finally reaching the Magic castle hotel she pulled up into the front waiting for James to get into the car.

He climbed in breathing heavily and slightly red. Obviously he ran.

The car was silent for a while.

"Why didnt you tell me about them?" he asked suddenly in a quiet tone.

"You proved that you wanted nothing to do with me, so I assumed you would want nothing to do with my halfblood children either" she said in a low tone thanking merlin that she had large sunglasses on.

"Thats not true! I was stupid and foolish but I still cared about you!" James said heatedly.

"Yes thats why you fucked my best friend" she stated angrily.

"It was a mistake" he growled.

"How is Georgina anyway?"she asked in a light tone.

"I wouldn't know I haven't had contact with her in five years" he said through gritted teeth.

"Did you cheat on her too?" Lily asked glancing at the time and stepping on the gas.

"No I haven't been in a relationship since you" he said tiredly.

"Good, I wouldn't want another girl to have to go through what I did. Its heartbreaking to find your boyfriend in bed with another woman" Lily said immediately smacking the words in James' mouth away

" Lily you have no idea how sorry I am that I hurt you but please..."

"We're here" Lily said cutting him off. James sighed tiredly.

"I'm not giving up Lily" he muttered but Lily opened the door as though he said nothing.

Together they walked up to the friendly building with large toy places in the front and flwers blooming all around the front. Waiting on the front steps with the two twins was an elderly smiling woman.

Harry was wearing small jeans and a green t-shirt while his twin wore a white sun dress with a pink bow in the middle.

His Children were really beautiful. It was almost surreal.

"Hello Ms. Evans, Here are your two angels." the woman said. As the two kids ran to Lily and demanded attention.

Kneeling down and kissing Harry and Violet on their foreheads Lily smiled lovingly while her two children ranted on about their day.

"Hello dear are you Ms. Evans' boyfriend" the old asked bluntly.

"Umm no... actually, he's just Harry and Violet's Father... and no we're not married" Lily said cutting James off before he could answer.

The woman looked shocked for a moment and just nodded her head before slowly walking away looking sorry that she asked.

"You're the man from yesterday" Harry said tugging on James' pant leg.

"Yes I am" James said picking the small boy.

"What's he doing here mommy?"Violet asked from her mother's arms.

"Ummm why don't we go get ice cream and I'll explain everything" lily suggested.

"ICE CREAM" the twins yelled excitedly in unison. James looked startled for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Okay come on" Lily said walking to her car.

After strapping the chatty kids into their car seats James and Lily sat in the front.

Lily drove them to the nearest ice ream shop and parked the car.

The twins were still talking happily about how some kid in their class took their teacher's glasses and hid them in the sand.

"Ok now what kind of ice cream do you want?"Lily asked.

"Strawberry!" Harry yelled.

"I want Vanilla!" Violets squealed.

"Wait... no mm I want Pistachu!" harry said happily.

"I want Pistachu too!" Violet announced.

"Okay okay now come on you little pests" lily said.

They ran for the door of the shop before Lily or James could retain them.

"Are they always this active?"James asked with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Oh yes, I've been chasing them since they learned to walk" She said putting the alarm on.

They walked in quickly to find the twins waiting patiently by the door because they weren't tall enough to open it.

As soon as they walked in James instantly moved closer to lily. Many Men's eyes had found their way onto Lily.

HIS Lily.

'Well' he thought taking a good look at her.

'How could anyone keep their eyes off of her' he said stepping closer to his family.

He still towered over her, but the Spiked heeled boots that she wore added extra inches to her lean form .She had skintight dark wash jeans on that hugged her shaped leg wonderfully. She wore a black button down shirt that emphasized her waist and her dark red hair was volumous and stylishly messy from her photo shoot and her makeup was still heavy accentuating her beautiful face.

Swallowing down his jealousy he stood protectively behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Do they have pumpkin?" he asked lowly in her ear. He happily noticed that a faint blush painted her cheeks and a slight shiver run through her.

"No, I'll order you something don't worry" she said chuckling slightly but stepping away from him to place her order to the nervous looking young man who was staring at Lily with undisguised awe and Lust.

"You're my favorite Victoria Secret Model" he blurted out handing her the ice cream.

"Thank you" she said taking the small kid cups of green ice cream and handing them to the twins who were waiting eagerly.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to tell you.. And you're very beautiful!" he blurted out again.

"She knows now can we pay?" James said cutting in. Lily rolled her eyes and took the large cones that the kid offered her.

"Its on the house" he replied hastily and smiling nervously. James nearly growled but a hand on his arm stalled him. Lily was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. She took his hand and put his ice cream in it.

He openly stared at her until he realized her gorgeous luscious lips were moving.

"Darling, just drop it and lets get the kids outside. WE still have that party to get to later and you have to help me get dressed." she said in a husky tone successfully mesmerizing him

She gave a sidelong glance to the ice cream boy leaving two twenty dollar bills in the tip jar and lead him out side with the twins following.

Once outside Lily dropped her hand and James sighed in disappointment at the loss of her touch.

"Mommy knows Victoria Secret" Violet bragged.

"I think there's a bug in my ice cream" harry said dejectedly before shoveling another scoop in his mouth.

"Here have some of mine" Violet offered holding her small cup to her brother.

"No that's okay, I like bugs" Harry replied before James lifted them both into chairs.

"Violet, Harry, I need you both to listen to me very carefully okay?" lily said gaining her children's attention.

"This man is James Potter, He is your daddy" lily said waiting for the reactions she dreaded since she saw James in the restaurant.

**ANNNND REVIEW!**


	9. While I rock you to the edge

**Sorry this took longer than usual. My sister likes to hog the computor...**

Lily was met with two blank stares. Harry and Violet glanced at each other before turning their attention to James who was smiling awkwardly.

Harry and violet then shrugged their small shoulders and got back to more important things.

Eating their ice cream.

"Great Job Lily, you really got through to them" he said sarcastically. Lily's eyes flared up in anger but she kept everything in control.

Expect for her heart piercing glare of course.

"Well I'm not particularly prepared for this you know. I never thought I would have to tell them so soon!" she snapped.

"It should have happened a lot sooner" he replied dryly.

"It shouldn't have to happen!" she snarled licking her ice cream to keep it from dripping all over her.

Her action killed any words on the tip of James' tongue as he watched her lick her ice cream, vaguely aware of the significant tightening in his pants.

Lily looked up when he didn't answer her last comment to find him staring at her with such a heated expression that it sent waves of pleasurable shivers down her spine.

She was used to men, and sometimes women, staring at her with unhindered desire and lust, but it was different when James stared at her.

It was irritatingly arousing.

She had always thought James was handsome. Even at school when he tormented her and acted like a dick. She felt so lucky when they were together and utterly foolish when he broke her heart.

But now he was the one staring at her with unbearable want.

It was the best revenge anyone could have granted her. Now she had him on a leash, and by the way he was starting to slightly squirm in his chair, she had complete control.

Reaching out her hand, James watched her every motion with wide lust filled eyes. She brushed her finger against the side of his arm and picked up a glob of melted ice cream, she then brought her finger slowly to her mouth and slowly sucked off the ice cream.

All the while she never took her eyes off of him.

He looked ready to explode.

"Mommy!" Violet said loudly snapping her parents back to reality. They looked over to the twins to see that Harry had a glob of green ice cream spread through out his raven hair.

"Mommy, its cold and icky. Can I take it off now?" harry asked in a quivering tone.

"What did you do?" Lily asked taking a napkin and trying to wipe off as much as she could.

"I wanted my hair to be shiny and smooth like Vi's..."Harry replied.

"So we put some ice cream in it to see if it would help" Violet added helpfully.

"Why don't you just use magic? I left my wand at the hotel" James asked picking up Violet so Lily could get better access to Harry.

"Magic isn't real? Is it mommy?" Harry said staring at his mom with his wide green eyes, James looked outraged.

"You haven't even told them what they are" he said in a whisper.

"You try explaining magic to two five year olds when your flying across the world every other day, and I stopped doing magic a long time ago" she growled. Before picking harry up and walking to the car.

"You have to tell them, they going to learn eventually. When did you plan on telling them? When it was time to for them to go to Hogwarts" James said trailing after her with Violet in his arms.

"I have to get them home and wash them up, then I have to find a baby sitter and go to a stupid party" she muttered strapping the kids into their car seats.

"Why don't I go with you?"he suggested forgetting their spat when Violet hugged him saying that she didn't want him to be mad anymore.

"To the party?" she asked incredulously.

"no.. well unless you want me too, but I could take care of them, or we could get Remus and Sirius to do it, Remus is a professor he's great with kids" James said smiling at his idea.

"Mmmm well, Travis did say to take a date since he cant go. I don't know if I trust my children with Sirius, but Remus is okay" lily muttered. She was silent for a few more moments before turning to James.

"Okay then, You'll be my date tonight." she said before getting inside the car.

**REVIEW :)**


	10. Did she ask you Twice

**HERE"S CHAPTER TEN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

_3 years ago_

_Lily sighed tiredly as she grabbed two more glasses for the snobby bitches at table 4._

_She filled them with cold bottled water with only 3 perfectly cubed ice. She took a slice of lemon and decorated the glass before plastering on a fake smile and taking them to Miss Anorexia and Miss Bulimia in their expensive designer clothing_

_Lily had lost a lot of weight. But that was because she was a single mother to twins and she worked as a waitress. Not to mention that she was only 20._

_Sure Dominick and Genevieve helped her a lot, but still. She needed to shed all of her weight anyway._

_Turning around with a grimace on her face she went to her other table where a handsome young man sitting there with a phone in his hand and an angry look on his face._

_He had long dark brown hair that had neat platinum chunks strewn about it. He was thin and lanky with a pretty face._

_By the way he was sitting to the way he was yelling into the phone of the verge of tears, Lily could tell he was a pouf._

_'Pity' lily thought sadly._

_Lily waited patiently while he yelled into the small phone._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE IN ARUBA?" he nearly screamed._

_"How do you just take a vacation! You have a full schedule You don't have time for a weekend getaway. " he growled._

_"No I will not chill!" he snapped._

_"How am I supposed to cancel a shoot with Ricardo Brandeax? He's legendary, you don't cancel a shoot with him" he said whining._

_"The agency is going to drop you with that attitude!" he snapped._

_"Fine have fun, but know that when you come back you wont have a modeling contract" he said snappishly._

_"Yeah yeah see you in hell" he growled before snapping the phone shut. And rubbing his eyes._

_"Good Day sir can I get you anything to drink?"Lily asked startleing him He took a good look at her and scrutinized her making her feel awkward._

_"How would you like to make an easy couple thousand dollars" he said finally._

_"Um I'm sorry sir but I'm not interesteed in anything like that" she said trying to keep her anger in check._

_"Oh gods not like that! I'm gay as a picnic basket can't you tell? I meant that I currently need a 5 foot 8 model who is stick thin and gorgeous, and well you seen to fit into that mold so how bout it...?" he asked._

_"Um well... I don't know I've never modeled before" she said shyly._

_"Well there's a first time for everything" he said dismissingly._

_"Um.. Okay sure. I guess..." she said awkwardly._

_"Oh good, so first things first we have to get you there early so Sophie can work on your make-up, and then Jamie needs to do something with that gorgeous hair of yours... yes I think this will work out perfectly. Lets go" he said getting up and taking her hand._

_"But I... Don't get off for another 3 hours" she said as he led her out._

_"As of now you quit, and as of now... you are going to replace Marilyn at a photo shoot for Armani got it?" he said leading her to the street and hailing a taxi._

_"But I have to contact my Cousin and his wife, they're taking care of my kids" she said hurridly._

_"You have kids? How old are you?" he asked incredulously looking her up and down again._

_"Im twenty and I have twin two year olds." she replied._

_"Wow, I'm impressed. Well how about you give me their names and number and I will call them while you getting ready." he said._

_"Um well my cousin should be at work, so that means that Genevieve is taking care of them, Genevieve Von Dour" she replied thinking._

_"Oh my God Genevieve Von Dour is babysitting your kids? And she's married to your cousin?" he asked with a look of astonishment on his face._

_"Well yeah just until I get situated and the kids get older. She kept her last name and they've been helping me out since I moved here from London, and well she's currently working on her new line of dresses from home" Lily replied._

_"Wait wait... she told our agency about a model she had in mind for her next runway show... are you Lyla?" he asked._

_"Im Lily, must've been a mix up. She told me about that but I never thought she was serious" Lily said looking startled._

_"Oh this is perfect! I have to make Hilda muffins for suggesting that plae you worked at for lunch!" he said excitedly. Suddenly The taxi stopped in front of a large building._

_"Welcome to the fashion World. I'm Travis by the way, Travis " he said extending his hand._

_"Lily Evans" she replied meekly. This was going to be interesting._

**BE A DOLL AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. do you think you can make me do it again

James' mouth nearly dropped at the sight of Lily's house. She had driven them all the way to Malibu, Picking up Sirius and Remus on the way.

"Merlin Prongs, I didn't know Evans was this loaded" Sirius said as they climbed out of her car.

Lily's house was three stories high and they could see large windows on every floor. They were faced with a long driveway that was hidden in a wild garden with small lights leading up the way.

Violet and Harry ran to the large mahogany double doors and waited patiently for their mom to come and open up.

"Come on you twits, you haven't even seen it all" she said smirking slightly at the three wizards.

She opened up and led them all in. The inside of her house was beautiful but what caused the three marauders to go wide eyed was her backyard.

It was the beach.

Her living room had a wall of floor to ceiling windows facing a small terrace outside with a round table and umbrella that had clear glass walls facing the gorgeous beach.

"The first floor has my kitchen, the living room and my dining room which is conveniently outside, the bathroom is that door there. Upstairs is my bedroom and the Twin's bedroom along with two bathrooms. The third floor has two guestrooms, a playroom and my personal workout room. That's about it make yourselves at home" she said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Will do Lilly-billy" Sirius said plopping himself on a plush couch. Remus started roaming through her large bookcases. James sat uneasily on a comfortable recliner that was facing the window and was next the large fireplace.

Suddenly he felt Violet climb into his lap and stare innocently at him while she sat down making herself comfortable.

He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her small form.

"Can I call you Daddy?" she asked staring at him with her large blue-green eyes. He nearly forgot to breath. He nodded tensely and She smiled so wide you would have thought he had given her the world.

"I've always wanted a daddy... but shhh don't tell mommy, she always got sad when me and Harry asked her for a daddy" she said dramatically bringing her small hand to her mouth.

"Its our Secret" he said smiling sadly, but Violet didn't notice, she had laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

He felt her go limp and he looked to see that she had fallen asleep. He looked around and notice Remus on the couch with a book in his hand and a small stack of books next to him, Sirius had somehow migrated into the kitchen. He was holding a large red box in one hand and holding a little orange square in the other.

James carefully got up trying his best not to wake his sleeping daughter. Remus smiled at him when he passed by.

"Prongs... what the bloody hell is a cheese-it?" Sirius asked looking worried.

"Dunno Padfoot, try it" James suggested before walking up the stairs.

James climbed up the stares carefully and was met with a long hallway that was painted a warm reddish brown. There were multiple doors and dim lights that lined the walls.

He went to the first door and knocked. He didn't hear a response so he opened the door to be hit with the smell of soap. He could see some condensation on the mirror of the bathroom so he closed the door and moved on to the next one.

He brought his hand up to knock but he stopped when he heard a squeal of laughter. He glanced down at violet to see that she was still sleeping. He put his ear closer to the door and heard the voices of Harry and Lily.

"Mommy, is Daddy gunna live with us now?" he heard Harry ask excitedly.

"Um I'm not sure darling, do you want him to?" he could almost see Lily's nervousness.

"Yes, then he can come with us when you walk in those thingies and we wont need a babysitter anymore" harry replied happily. James smiled at his son's train of thought. He remembered hating babysitter's when he was a kid.

"We'll see darling" Lily replied. James heard Harry laughing again and he felt violet stir in his arms. She wiped her small nose on his shoulder and opened her eyes slowly. James smiled down at her and she pointed to the door.

"Mommy" she said simply. James raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in" he heard Lily say. He opened the door and was instantly met with a lot of green and purple.

Lily and Harry were sitting on a small bed with stars and moons on it. Harry was wearing Footsie pajamas with small lightening bolts on it.

On the other side of the room was a small bed with a large sun on it, he sat down on it and set Violet down. She ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Hello lovely, do want to change into your pajamas now?" she asked the little girl.

"Uh huh" Violet replied running back to her side of the room.

Harry had situated himself in James' lap. His hair was damp and ice cream free and his small glasses were sliding off his wet nose.

Lily helped Violet change into her small pink nightgown and she sat her down in her bed next to James. James picked Harry up and put him next to his sister and stood next to Lily.

"Now you two, I have to work tonight and your Daddy is going to help me" Lily said. The twins had identical looks of disappointment cross their faces.

"But you two get to stay with uncle Sirius and uncle Remus and they are so much fun!" James said enthusiastically. They thought about it for a minute before cracking mischievous grins that startled James into stumbling backwards.

"Frightening how much they turned out to be like you, isn't it?" Lily mumbled raising her eyebrow. James smiled proudly and scooped his children into his arms.

"Come on, I'll take you down to Uncle Sirius and uncle Remus." James said smiling. Harry and Violet cheered..

"James, come back up stairs so I can transfigure your clothes" Lily whispered in his ear. He tried to control his reaction to her lips being so close to his ear so he just nodded.

"Last door to your left" she said as he started walking down the stairs.

He listened to Harry and Violet chat about treasure hunting in the beah as he climbed down the stairs. He walked into the living room and saw Remus still reading and Sirius gorging himself on the small orange squares and some sort of dark bubbly liquid that said Coke on the bottle.

"Oi, Prongs you've got to try these cheese things, they're bloody brilliant and this bubbly's really good, it burns kinda like...hmm not as bad fire whiskey but its getting there."Sirius ranted on excitedly.

James put Violet and Harry down and they ran to Sirius stealing cheese-it's from the box and laughing.

"No thanks padfoot, Just keep an eye on them" he said motioning to the twins who were now throwing cheese-its at each other.

"Will do mate" Sirius said saluting James.

James walked up the stairs quickly.

"Hey lads, want to see magic" he heard Sirius yell followed by a set of excited cheers.

Shaking his head he set off for the last door to his left.

O.o

Lily sighed in frustration as she tried to think of what to do to her hair.

Staring at the black baby doll dress that was laid out on her bed she smiled triumphantly and took her wand out from the bottom drawer in her small boutique.

Pointing it at her head she muttered a small charm and instantly her hair changed from the mess that was 'sex' hair that morning to large silky curls framing her face.

"Thought you didn't do magic anymore" she heard someone say from behind her.

She turned to see James standing there smirking.

"Only on dire occasions. And considering that I only have an hour to get us both properly ready, I'd say this was a dire occasion." she said standing up.

She saw James' eyes go wide. She was only wearing her white silk robe that stopped right above her thighs. The robe itself didn't leave too much to the imagination but it was see through as well, letting her black bra and panties stand out.

Smirking she raised her wand to him and he instinctively stepped back.

"Don't worry, I'm not to turn you into a taod, I just have to change your outfit." she said simply. She the started mumbling spells and pointing her wand at different parts of his body.

His button down blue shirt was changed into a tight black t-shirt that had ripped off sleeves, she changed his brown belt into a black studded one and his black pants changed into slim legged dark blue jeans.

Finally she pointed her wand at his dragon hide boots and changed them into dirty trainers.

"You want me to wear this?" he asked incredulously.

"If anyone asks, you're a musician who moved to L.A. with your band to make it big in the U.S. and you met me at restaurant and invited me to one of your concerts. Ever since we've been friends" she said turning around.

James nodded in agreement.

"Why cant we say we're dating?" he asked suddenly.

"Because we aren't" she replied.

"We could be" he mumbled suddenly behind her.

"I'd have to be mentally deranged to take you back" she replied harshly, but he could see a faint blush in her neck. He took her arms and turned her around to face him.

"I know I hurt you, but give me a second chance" he said staring deeply into her dark green eyes. He could feel her body heat and it took every ounce of self control not to ravage her endlessly.

She opened her mouth to reply but he couldn't take it anymore. He did what he had wanted to do since he saw her standing there in the restaurant.

He kissed her.

(Yes I did consider ending it here)

Lily was about to tell him to bugger off when she felt his soft warm lips cut her off. She wanted to push him away but instead her body betrayed her and her throat let out an audible moan.

He seemed to take that as a pass to press her into his hard firm body showing her how much she affected him.

Lily would have relished in triumph if her body hadn't reacted so strongly that she felt warm wetness seep into her core.

Somehow her hands had found their way into his messy hair and she let out another moan that was followed by his own.

She loved this, it was so familiar. The passion, the lust, the love she felt for him.

It was all too familiar.

And so was her heartbreak.

Taking her hands form his hair she pushed on his hard chest breaking the kiss. His hands had somehow found their way into inside of her robe and he kept them there.

He looked adorably confused standing there with bruised lips and messy hair, his eyes were half closed giving her a lust filled gaze that was clouded with confusion.

"You ruined it" she said simply.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You ruined it, you ruined everything!" she said untangling herself from his embrace.

"What are you talking about?" he asked still disoriented.

"Why did sleep with her? Why did you break me? Why? Why did you ruined it!" she asked heatedly. Lily could feel tears coming so she bit her lip to stop them.

"Because I fell in love with you" he replied. She looked at him disbelievingly and took a large breath.

"You have a great fucking way of showing it potter" she growled looking away.

"I was scared !" he exclaimed. She looked at him again.

"I didn't think I was ready, I didn't know for sure, hell I was 18 and already in love, I was scared and immature" he continued.

"So you sleep with my best friend because you fell in love with me?" she asked giving him a blank stare.

"I had gone to the pub that morning to get a drink because I didn't know what to do and one drink turned into five and somehow Georgina found me, She was there and practically throwing her self at me. So I decided to test myself. See if you really were the one or me" he said looking ashamed.

"I don't think you realize how much it hurt to find you in bed with her" Lily said staring at him intensely.

"Oh but I do...because once I saw the way you looked at me I felt it, I hurt myself too. I fucked up the one thing in my life that was most important" he said countering her stare.

"No you don't, Every insecurity I had ever felt rushed back to me. Every little doubt that I had suddenly became the real thing. I felt like I was part of one big joke and I was the punch line. Everything I thought I knew crashed around me and I was left with nothing but pain and morning sickness. So tell me James, Do you really know how much it hurt?" she said in the same cold tone that he had heard the day she let him.

"No, but I promise you Lily I'll never hurt you again. I wanted to make it up to you but when I went back to look for you , you were gone. No one knew where you were so eventually I gave up. But I vouged that I would never love another woman, and I intend to stick to that until I die" he said heavily.

Lily closed her eyes and grimaced.

"Merlin, James. I cant take you back, I cant..." she said trailing off. He rushed to her again and hugged her.

"Please Lily, I don't know what I would do if I had to go back to living without you" he said into her hair.

"We don't have time for this" she said stepping out of his embrace again. She slid her robe off and took her wand and transfigured it into a dark blue blazer.

Tossing it to James who was staring at her longingly she slipped into her Baby doll dress and heals. Grabbing her purse she checked the mirror one last time and grabbed James's hand and led walked him outside.

The sun had just set.

They walked downstairs to see Remus sitting comfortably on the couch next to Harry who was sitting next to a large black dog who was sitting next to Violet. The TV was turned on and a little movie was playing.

James and Lily could see two cars driving fast and lots of shouting. The two kids and the dog looked mesmerized.

Lily looked from the movie to her children worriedly. The dog barked loudly when the two cars crashed suddenly.

Lily quickly took the remote and changed the channel. Another movie was playing with leprechauns. Sighing in relief she put the remote down.

Violet and Harry turned to her and then ran to hug her and James.

"Mommy look what uncle Sirius did!" harry shouted

"He changed into a doggie mommy, can I change into a doggie too!" Violet shouted after her brother.

"Umm maybe later" lily said looking at Sirius who was sitting on the couch back in his human form.

"There's the number for pizza, order one so the kids don't get hungry, we'll be back later" Lily said to the two men sitting on the couch. She hugged Violet and Harry and kissed their foreheads before turning to the door.

James gathered them both in a tight hug and they kissed his cheeks at the same time. He then waved to his friends and followed Lily out.

They got into the car and Lily drove out of the driveway.

"You can tell people we're dating" lily said before ripping down the road.

**REVIEW! pretty please :)**


	12. I feel a little bit cheaper

**This is the revised chapter 12 that got mixed in with the other incomplete version of the chapter! sorry for the mix up!**

"So what do you kids like on your pizza?" Remus asked the two twins that were sitting in between him and Sirius.

"Mushrooms" Harry exclaimed.

"Olives" Violet added excitedly.

"Pineapple!" they yelled together.

"Pineapple?" Sirius questioned looking disturbed.

They both nodded. Remus just shrugged and searched for the pizza number.

Finding it posted on the fridge next to a drawing of what he assumed was a cat, Remus picked up the phone and dialed the number.

It rang for a few minutes before "Danny's Pizza Shack, This is Connie how may I help you?" came floating through the phone.

"Um yes I'd like to order a pineapple pizza?" Remus said uncertainly.

"Medium Large or Extra Large?" The girl asked.

"Umm Extra Large" Remus said knowing how much Sirius can eat.

"Ok Delivery or Pick up" She asked.

"Uhhh Delivery" Remus replied.

"Phone Number please" She asked.

"Well I don't really know… I'm taking care of a friend's children and she just gave me this number to order pizza from. Um I don't know if you would know where Lily Evans lives" Remus blushing slightly.

"Oh ok then, Give us 20 minutes. It'll be 16.95 plus a delivery fee of 2.99, your total will be 19 Dollars and 94 cents" She said before the line went dead.

"So why did you come to America?" James asked as Lily sped down the freeway.

"Well I couldn't stay in London… and my cousin lives in New York" Lily replied shortly.

"Why couldn't you stay in London…with your parents?" James asked.

"Well I didn't really feel like explaining to them that my cheating ex boyfriend impregnated me and all dreams of becoming an auror or healer were out of the question" Lily said crisply.

"Well how on earth did you become a model?" he asked quickly.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that nerdy, fat, ugly flat chested Lily Evans could become a model?" She asked furiously.

"NO! That's not what I meant, I mean… you had twins… and you have a beautiful body… did you use magic?" he asked before silently hitting himself for his stupidity.

He saw her body go rigid as she gritted her teeth.

"No I didn't bloody use magic. I stopped using magic when I left. Try imagining being 19 with two babies. I had no proper schooling other than magic school, meaning I couldn't get a decent job other than a waitress. I stopped eating so I could feed our children and give them a home James. I'm sure I'd be a lot worse off if Travis hadn't discovered me" She said in a low almost growling voice.

"You could have told me … contacted me in anyway…You didn't have to go through this alone Lily… I would have helped you" he said in a gentle tone.

"I don't regret what I've done James. If things didn't go as they did… I wouldn't be where I am today… and I'd much rather be where I am today than as a housewife to an unfaithful man. See I didn't have to go through it alone… But I preferred going through it alone than trusting another man" Lily said looking at him straight in the eye. It was then that he realized the car had stopped.

"I'm so sorry Lily" he said staring at her beautiful face.

"Save it we're here" She said getting out of her car.

James sighed and followed her into the Large Hall.

Sirius nearly shit his pants when he heard the doorbell.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked Remus as he pulled out his wand.

"I think that's the pizza" Remus said standing up and heading for the door. He opened it to find a short teenage boy with pimples and an arrogant look on his face. He looked shocked when he saw Remus standing there.

"Uhh where's Ms. Evans?" the kid asked worriedly.

"Out… is that our pizza? How much do I owe you?" Remus asked getting out his wad of American muggle money.

"Oh …we put it on her tab… she's a regular customer" the boy said shoving the pizza in Remus' arms and walking away. Remus felt a solid drop on his head and looked to the sky.

It was going to rain.

"Now… remember … you're a musician, you play guitar, bass and you're biggest influences are Jimi Hendrix, The Doors, Led Zeppelin the Sex Pistols and …The Beatles. We knew each other from school…. Muggle boarding school in Scotland. Um … don't mention the kids, I don't tell a lot of people about them… I want them to have semi-normal lives" Lily stated as they walked into the sea of people.

"Right" James said trying to pay attention. He looked around at the variety of different and strangely dressed people. It reminded him of the Halloween balls that his parents dragged him to when he was younger.

"Do all American muggles dress up like this?" James asked as a woman with large white hair passed by looking snotty.

"Sometimes" Lily said giggling.

"LILY!" they heard someone shout from behind them. They turned to see Travis walking up to them.

"I thought you had a meeting?' Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is the meeting!" he said happily. James looked at him strangely and moved closer to Lily.

"Good you brought a date! Now come on there are some designers that want to talk to us" He said sipping his martini. He then grabbed lily's hand and started tugging her away.

Lily quickly grabbed James's arm and tugged him with her.

Travis finally stopped in front of a large fountain where two very snobby ladies stood criticizing everyone that walked by.

James saw Lily smile widely and kiss both women on their cheeks while they fawned over her choice of dress.

James stood there awkwardly as they all tossed around long confusing sounding names until one of the women turned to him.

"And who might you be?" she asked nearly purring.

"Uhhh" he replied dumbly.

"This is James… my date" Lily said quickly. The two women nodded their heads and looked at him closely.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Gap Kids needs models and I think your children would be perfect" one of the women said. James looked at Lily and saw her pale slightly but she smiled widely and nodded her head.

"I'm going to wait until they grow a little more before letting them do any modeling" she said she discreetly shoving Travis.

"Oh Look! It's Natasha! I'm so sorry ladies I'm going to have to steal these two away for a minute" Travis said guiding them away.

By the end of the night. James had emptied many chutes of champagne, met more people than he would have liked to remember and made up his fake life story in a span of a few hours.

He was certainly amazed by how well Lily handled herself around all of these people. She said the perfect things, smiled and laughed accordingly and spoke of things he didn't wish to understand.

And the more he stared at her the far more beautiful she looked.

"Come on James we should go" She said grasping his arm and leading him toward the door as she smiled and waved at everyone who looked at her.

He was wobbling slightly as they walked outside she got out her keys and pushed a button which caused the car to beep successfully making James jump back in fright.

Lily laughed musically and got in the driver's seat. James slowly walked to the passenger's side and sat down leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"Well that was fun" he slurred. Lily glanced at him and shook her head as she turned on the radio.

"What are we going to do love?" James asked after a few minutes.

"Don't call me that and what are you talking about" Lily asked

"About the ...everything!" he said dramatically.

"I don't know James… I never thought that I would see you again, I never actually thought out what I would do." She paused and took a deep breath.

"I cant believe you were never going to tell me Lily… why were you going to let our children grow up and not even give me a chance to be a part of their life" James slurred angrily.

"Oh don't give me that, you didn't even look for me after what happened... I honestly thought you had found yourself a brainless pureblood trophy wife by now" Lily replied calmly.

"No the only girl I ever want to marry is sitting next to me" He said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Lily scoffed.

"We'll deal with this in the morning" Lily said getting out of the car into the pouring rain.

James followed not caring about getting soaked.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
